Flightcontrol
Hier einige Flightcontroller KK (ca. 15 Euro) thumb|kk board Specs. Size: 50.5mm x 50.5mm x 23.5mm Weight: 14.5 gram IC: Atmega328 PA Gyro: Murata Piezo Input Voltage: 3.3-5.5V Signal from Receiver: 1520us (4 channels) Signal to ESC: 1520us KK2 mit LCD (ca. 25 Euro) thumb|KK2 Multi-rotor LCD Specs. Size: 50.5mm x 50.5mm x 12mm Weight: 21 gram (Inc Piezo buzzer) IC: Atmega324 PA Gyro: InvenSense Inc. Accelerometer: Anologue Devices Inc. Auto-level: Yes Input Voltage: 4.8-6.0V AVR interface: standard 6 pin. Signal from Receiver: 1520us (5 channels) Signal to ESC: 1520us Crius AIO pro (ca. 50 Euro) thumb|Crius AIO pro Features: ·Supported MegaPirateNG and MultiWii firmware ·Up to 8-axis motor output ·8 input channels for standard receiver ·4 serial ports for debug/Bluetooth Module/OSD/GPS/telemetry ·2 servos output for PITCH and ROLL gimbal system ·1 servo output to trigger a camera button ·6 Analog output for extend device ·A I2C port for extend sensor or device ·Separate 3.3V and 5V LDO voltage regulator ·ATMega 2560 Microcontroller ·MPU6050 6 axis gyro/accel with Motion Processing Unit ·HMC5883L 3-axis digital magnetometer ·MS5611-01BA01 highprecision altimeter ·FT232RQ USB-UART chip and Micro USB receptacle ·On board logic level converter ·Match the standard of RoHS Flight mode for Multiwii ·One of the following basic mode – Acro – Level – Alt Hold – Head Lock ·Optional mode – HeadFree (CareFree) – GPS Hold (Need GPS receiver or Extend Board) – GPS Back to home position (Need GPS receiver or Extend Board) Flight mode for MegaPirate ·Acro ·Alt Hold ·Simple ·Loiter (uses GPS) ·Guided (uses GPS) ·Position (uses GPS) ·Circle (uses GPS) ·RTL (uses GPS) ·Auto(uses GPS) ·Follow Me(uses GPS) Input power selection ·One of the following way – Connect 5V power cable from ESC or UBEC to the ESC/Servo port, the J1 jumper must be closed. – Connect 5V~12V power cable to the extend power port, the J1 jumper must be removed. When using Extend Board, AIO PRO must be powered from the extend power port. Other ·Dimension: 50mmX50mm ·Height: 11.6mm ·Weight: 14.2g ·Fixing hole spacing: 45mm ·Hole diameter: 3mm Package content ·AIO PRO FC x 1 ·3Pin to 1Pinx3 cable 100mm x 3 ·3Pin to 3Pin cable 100mm x 1 ·Molex 1.25mm 4Pin cable 100mm x1 ·Molex 1.25mm 6Pin cable 100mm x1 ·Molex 1.25mm 8Pin cable 100mm x2 Crius SE (ca. 30 Euro) thumb|Crius Standard Edition Features: - Small size,35x35mm mounting holes - 6 input channels for standard receiver and PPM SUM receiver - Up to 8-axis motor output - 2 servos output for PITCH and ROLL gimbal system - A servos output to trigger a camera button - A FTDI/UART TTL socket for debug, upload firmware or LCD display - A I2C socket for extend sensor,I2C LCD/OLED display or CRIUS I2c-GPS NAV board - Separate 3.3V and 5V LDO voltage regulator - ATMega 328P Microcontroller - ITG3205 3-axis MEMS gyro - BMA180 3-axis acceleration sensor - HMC5883L 3-axis digital magnetometer - BMP085 digital pressure sensor - On board logic level converter Flight mode - One of the following basic mode - Acro - Level - Alt Hold - Head Lock - Optional mode - HeadFree (CareFree) - GPS Hold (Need GPS receiver + I2C-GPS NAV Board) - GPS Return to home position (Need GPS receiver + I2C-GPS NAV Board) General: - Dimension: 40mmX40mm - Height: 11.6mm - Weight: 9.6g - Fixing hole spacing: 35mm (It can be changed to 45mm by CRIUS Distribution Board) - Hole diameter: 3mm Package content - SE FC x 1 - 3Pin to 1Pinx3 cable 100mm x 2 - 3Pin to 3Pin cable 100mm x 1 Rabbit (ausbaubar um GPS ca. 80-120 Euro) thumb|Rabbit pro This Flight controller adopts 32 Digits ARM CPU and latest sensor with Independent research and development software, ensuring stable,safe and reliable flight in a simple setting suface.The board contains high precision tri-axis gyroscope and tri-axis accelerometer with compact structure and size.With stable and balance function without any aditional board.Multi-function: can be connect with ultrasonic, barometer,tri-axis magnetic sensor,GPS etc.,thus to realize height lock,direction lock, and self- lift-and- down function.8 Channel remote input and 8 Channel motor/servo output.Support aerial photography and PTZ Self-Balance.The output mode can be setted by user.With USB interface, Upgrades PC and adjusts parameters without Expansion Board.With PC upgrade tools,it can improve program and upgrades online according to majority user's requirements . Features: - 32 digits ARM CPU,50 MHZ frequency - Support 140g mini quadcopter. - With high precision tri-axis gyroscope and tri-axis accelerometer for self-stability and self-balance. - 8 CH receiving ports,can set auxiliary switch channels or PTZ control channel except 4 main joystick channels. - 8-CH 16 digits high precision PWM output channels,can set 50Hz～500Hz analog/didital servo or non- standard ESC singal. -Supports mix-control:GIMBAL,BI,TRI,QUADP,QUADX,Y4,Y6,HEX6,HEX6X ,OCTOX8,OCTOFLATP,OCTOFLATX,FLYING_WING,FIEXD WIND mode and so on. can be added other modes according to users requirement. - With USB interface and PC upgrade tools,convienent for users to set parameter,and download the newest program. - 8 LED singal to indicate various mode, convinient to set parameters anytime even for a tiny adjustment. Can connect color LED strip, makes magnificant and unique night flight. - Supports 4S battery Voltage test, ensure to test each battery. - Provide alarm port,facilitate users to set low voltage alarm, the alarm sound will be quicker and quicker with the voltage is lower and lower. - With ultrasonic port, makes precision height lock within 2 meters (the best effect with flat ground), switch to barometer height lock out of 2 meters. - With equipment self-detection function, make sure safty flight . with sound and light signal during the self-detection. - With high precision tri-axis magnetic sensor,barometer and GPS port etc.,facilitate users to add functions such as automatic lift and landing and return.(just buy additional board and upgrade the software online) - With Independent research and development software, can improve or add new functions as users requirement. - Output mode optinal: Default ESC output 330MHZ. servo signal output 47HZ. Specifications: - Alarm Voltage setting: 2.8 V～3.7V - Gyroscope: +-2000dps,16 digits resolution ratio, response time:1000HZ - Accelerometer: -8G,14 digits resolution ratio, response time:800Hz - Input Voltage:4～6V (provided by a ESC,too high voltage will burn the board) - Board Size:5.5mmX5.5mm - Weight:20g - Working Temperature: -40～+85℃ Autoquad v6 (ca. 400 Euro)thumb|AutoQuad v6 Summary of specifications of the AQ 6.x flightcontroller hardware 2″ x 2.5″ main board with 4,5×4,5cm mounting hole pattern Input voltage: 6.5v => 18v 2 High efficiency DC/DC converters, separate power to flightcontroller logics and accessories. STM32F407 32bit Cortex M4 microcontroller (1MB flash) Standard Arm 10 pin 0.05″ pitch SWD connector 14 general purpose PWM controllers / receivers (powered or un-powered) Dedicated Spektrum satellite (remote receiver) 2.4Ghz R/C radio connector uSD card slot driven by 4bit SDIO capable of 100Mb/s transfer (up to 32GB storage) onboard uBlox LEA-6T GPS module with battery backup and timepulse capture u.FL active GPS antenna connector optional external bi-directional telemetry radio via standard 6 pin FTDI connector – powered up to 1A I2C bus connector for I2C ESC’s (or other I2C devices) Two barometric pressure sensors Battery voltage monitor onboard IMU options: 9 DOF analog sensors (3x RATE, 3x ACC, 3x MAG) w/EMI hardening optional VectorNav VN100, TMF AQ50D Pro:atures of TMF AQ50D Pro (ca. 150 Euro) thumb|AQ50D pro Supports eight flight modes. Auto Leveling Built-in two axis camera stablizer. 6DOF (6 Degrees Of Freedom) IMU (Inertial measurement unit) Supports 300Hz and 400Hz(defult) ESC control. Very easy to setup, no computer requirement. Firmware upgradable. Supports adjusting setting via PC (for uplink please purchase another bundle package or the uplink tool only) Specification: Weighth 16g Dimension 50 x 50mm